Non-3GPP radio access technology deployments like WLAN are becoming popular among 3GPP operators for off-loading traffic in cellular networks. For example, a mobile terminal may be directed to use a Wi-Fi access point to gain access to a mobile core network. Usually, a Wi-Fi network can be hosted and controlled by an operator of a mobile network or by a third party such as a Wi-Fi operator or an end user. Often, Wi-Fi networks and mobile networks are deployed separately. Cooperation between a Wi-Fi radio access network and a mobile radio access network has been attempted but has not been standardized.
One common approach to selection of a radio access network is that “Wi-Fi is preferred” over other types of networks. Under such approach, a mobile terminal always attempts to access and associate with a newly detected Wi-Fi access point, without considering the current service level in other available access networks, for example, the 3GPP radio access network. Selecting a Wi-Fi network whenever it is available does not guarantee best performance.
There is a need for controlling or managing how or when a mobile terminal selects a non-3GPP radio access network or 3GPP radio access network for accessing a mobile core network.